Damon West/Player Opinions
Easiest way to deal with Damon is to run to a trashcan and stuff him in. Heh. Imagine dealing with the school's toughest athlete in real life by running to a trashcan and waiting for him to charge you. McJeff (talk this way)/(stalk this way) *i hate that he attacks you even if the jock respect is at 45 i'm like "leave me alone!" *His aggression and territorial nature make him a pain in the ass, and no matter how many times you beat him up, he's relentless. But honestly, why does he not BLOCK? I mean, he's not the strongest guy in the school, and the students who are tougher than him all block punches. Hua Xiong 18:04, February 20, 2011 (UTC) **Well there is only 2 or 3 that is tougher then him. Russell, Bif and Derby. Damon can take Norton down, and he has no trouble with all Townies. Dan the Man 1983 10:30, February 21, 2011 (UTC) **I was taking Johnny and Edgar (though he isn't a "student") into account as well, whom are tougher than him if youtube is something to go by. I mean, if he had Russell's health bar, I can somewhat understand since he's tough enough to take the punches. But he just doesn't seem to care about his health, I guess. Haha Hua Xiong 13:09, February 21, 2011 (UTC) **Yeah I forgot about Johnny, he can beat Damon. They gave Damon the wrong fighting style, he should have Bo's fighting style. Dan the Man 1983 13:24, February 21, 2011 (UTC) *A very hard and unforgivable Jock. -BBF (July 27, 2011; 11:52 AM) *He's a frickin' pain in the ass to deal with, but he's hilarious!!!TheRedSar *Damon is my favorite character. --'DBF' 15:42, November 12, 2011 (UTC) *He's so annoying. And threatning. He thinks he's the greatest. But, personally, Bo is way better. TweetyMcBirdBird~The secret message of the world. 15:56, February 11, 2012 (UTC)TweetyMcBirdBird *I hate this guy. His lines are funny but damn, when does he fricking stop attacking me? If I even lay a toe on the stairs to the gym, he points his vengeful finger towards me and goes "I'M GONNA BUST YOUR GUT UP AND WATCH YOU BLEED!". Go fight that gorilla you're always talking about and leave me alone! *He definitely makes trying to get anything done in the gym area/football field a nightmare. - SodaCat *Unless you find him with a group of Jocks in the gym, I don't think he is much trouble. Just stand beside fountain and wait for him. It is easy to beat him, you just need to be quick. Then go to the gym area and do whatever you want. Any way, I think he is the best character to fight with. Myth]](Talk/ ) 12:02, April 18, 2015 (UTC) *Becomes a pain in the ass when you go near the gym and your respect is low with the Jocks. I get bored of fighting him that I sometimes hire Russell to deal with him while I quietly go to Gym class lol. Dan1983 (talk) 06:38, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Category:Player Opinions